The Little Merman 2
by arondight2016
Summary: The story continues as both lives from Erica and Aqua are able reunited with a plot twist unlike anything that happens. Years later since they last met, Erica has a blind child from a father that died of a fire and Prince Aqua had been crowned King of the Sea. When a force between them are disturbed, it's up to Aqua and Erica's child named Evangeline to save the day.
1. Chapter 1

** It's finally here! The sequel of the story of the Little Merman. I know it's been long since I have written a few of the stories lately, but I have this new story and I hope each of you enjoy! ;) **

As the sun started to rise over the ocean, the beauty of itself was a sight to behold. From above land, the water was still and calm; however, under the sea, the water was alive and exuberant. They had celebrated a few years from the defeat of the warlock since and was excited to hear about. Their king, Aqua, was sitting on his throne while all celebrated. Most of his people sang and danced, however, Aqua did not enjoy for one moment.

"Whatever is the matter, your highness?" the crab Sebastian asked. "You seemed a bit quiet for the past few years."  
"It's nothing, Sebastian. It's just that-"  
"You miss her, don't you?"  
"I do. With all my heart."  
"I'm sure she miss you too."  
"I always wonder where she is and how she's okay over at the big city."  
"I assure you that you are the only man she has ever thought of."  
"I hope so." he replied as he stared towards the ocean current.

Since his encounter with Erica the last time, he knew for a fact that she will return but it was based on a matter of time. He held on to the ring she gave him hidden in his armor and though about her. He then asked himself if she is ever going to come back.

At that exact moment, a familiar woman started to walk towards a cottage with a small child of her own. From a distance, she wore a pearl-like ring on her right hand with a long black hair. The child had black hair as well, but instead of eyes like her mother, she had a bluish type of color if you could look at them, but she was unable to see due to her blindness. They had entered the house and her mother sighed for a moment.

"What is it, mommy?" the little girl asked.  
"It's nothing, Evangeline." the mother stated.  
"Where's daddy?"

The woman turned towards her and sigh silently.

"He's...he's coming, darling."  
"When?"  
"Soon."

As she started to unpack, the mother and Evangeline started to walk towards the marketplace for a while. Some of the store clerks noticed the woman and started to smile.

"Ms. Germaine!" a bank clerk shouted.  
"Good morning, sir."  
"Ms. Erica, good to see you again," the flower clerk stated."  
"Good to see you, too."  
"Hey, Erica, is that your daughter?" the store clerk asked.  
"She sure is."  
"Wow. What's her name?"  
"Her name's Evangeline."  
"Beautiful name."

Erica smiled and waved as they had just made it towards the sea. Evangeline felt sand for the first time and started to question what this feel was.

"Mommy, this dirt seems to be a bit too smooth."  
"That's not dirt, sweetie. This is called sand."  
"Sand?"  
"Yes. Sand."  
"Wow."

She started to feel the particles all around her hands and started to smile. Erica just stood there as she started to feel all around her. Within a moment, Evangeline then felt something wet and heard the sound of the water.

"Are we near an ocean?"  
"Indeed, we are."  
"Wow. If only I can see it, mommy."  
"I know."

As she mentioned of seeing, she thought of what happened that night. During her time at the city, she met a man that had the same similarities as Aqua, but more manly. They were married and had a child, however, when Evangeline was a small child, there was a terrible fire. It blinded her daughter's eyes terribly that she was unable to see again, but the father, sadly, didn't make it. For the past several years, she always claimed her child that he was currently at war and will come home soon. As she thought of him in particular, Erica then forgot something as she stared out into the sea. She needed to remember something, but wasn't sure what though.

"Are you alright, mommy?"  
"Why, yes. What made you think that?"  
"You seemed quiet for the past several minutes."  
"I'm just thinking about your father."  
"Okay."

As soon as the sun started to set towards the ocean, both Erica and Evangeline started to go towards their house and went to bed. When Erica sat down on her bed and glanced towards the sea, she knew that someone has her heart somewhere in the sea, but doesn't remember who. She started to fall asleep when she heard her daughter call her name. Erica went towards Evangeline's room and noticed that she was crying.

"What's the matter, ma belle?"  
"I...I can't sleep."  
"I'm sorry, my dear."  
"Can you tell me a story?"  
"Which story do you want to know?"

Evangeline stood up from her bed and felt her mother's right hand.

"Tell me about this. Where did you get this?"

Erica looked down and glanced at her beautiful pearl ring.

"This ring. It was given to me from a friend."  
"Who?"  
"I honestly cannot remember. It was a long time ago when your grandmother was still alive."  
"Wow. I feel an engraving on it."  
"Yes, it does, my dear."  
"It says: **To the most beautiful human I have ever loved and cherished for all eternity.** Does it mean that someone gave you this before daddy?"  
"I believe so, though I do not know who."  
"Do you remember who he was?"  
"Why, he had short hair, had amazing blue eyes, and surprisingly didn't have any clothes at all."  
"He was naked?!"  
"No... that's not like that... it's just... something about him felt like I didn't want to leave. That's why I came here: to remember what it was."  
"Didn't you say that you also lost a ring also on the same day you had that ring?"  
"I did, but I may have lost my sash as well."  
"What color was it?"  
"Red. Just like-"

Just like that, her memory appeared in her heart of Aqua and his long majestic red hair.

"Like what, mommy?" Evangeline asked.  
"Red...like...Aqua..."  
"Aqua isn't red, mom. They're blue."  
"Your right, dear. I must have thought of a color of some sort. Now, get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow."  
"Okay, mommy."

Erica kissed Evangeline on the forehead and tucked her to bed. With such a sweet voice, she sang her a sweet lullaby as her daughter started to fall straight towards a deep sleep. Once she fell asleep, Erica went towards the mirror for a brief moment and glanced at her ring. She placed the ring on her child's vanity and went to her room. As Erica was about to sleep, she then heard a knock at the door.

"Who could be here at this hour?"

She walked towards the door, peeked out by the window, but there was nothing there. Without thinking, she opened the door and walked outside. As she glanced out, Erica shrugged her shoulders and walked back inside, but something grasp her by the arms. For some odd reason, she couldn't scream for help since they covered her mouth with the chloroform smell. As she fell towards the ground, a force inside her and Aqua took hold.

"Is something the matter, your highness?" the seahorse replied.

Aqua was just in the middle of stating a sentence when he felt that something wasn't right.

"What is it, sire?"  
"I'm not sure. If I may, I need to go somewhere for the time being. Could you cover the kingdom until I return?"  
"It will be my honor. However, you cannot go without an escort."  
"I know, which is why, I know a friend who will never leave me."

He swam away and went towards his old hideout. It has been a long time since he came near the area. As he came close by, he used his shell to call out from above. He waited for a moment and an old friend of his exit the area. A dolphin who shined like silver was now about to have a dull gray color on his body.

"Fowler?" Aqua asked as he came out slowly.  
"Hey Aqua" Fowler quietly stated.  
"What happened to you?"  
"Well..."

Fowler then explained that during his time, his father decided that he was too young to rule the pod and decided to let him go early. Though it did seem hard for him, Aqua then explained to him about what happened and need to know what to do.

"So...you're saying that something inside you is saying that something's wrong?"  
"Yeah."  
"Does it have to do with...you know?"  
"It may as well be."  
"I see. And the only way to find out is to speak with the elderly whale, right?"

He shook his head.

"Cool. Just like old times. When do we leave?"  
"Tonight."  
"Fine by me. Let's go."

They both started to swim towards the coldest part of the ocean and Aqua stopped about halfway. Fowler noticed that he wasn't moving for a second.

"What's wrong?"  
"Something's telling me that someone's here."  
"Someone?"  
"Yeah. Like..."

Before he could state her name, it suddenly hit him.

"I'll be right back."  
"Aqua, wait!"

As he started to swim towards shore, life between Evangeline and Aqua will never be the same ever again.

** I wonder what's going to happen to them. Find out next time. Please Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

** Good news! I have a new chapter already for this new sequel. If you guys want to create either an audio drama or read the story to others, please reply on PM. **

The next morning, Evangeline woke up as normal, but felt that the presence was different than usual. She usually would smell eggs in the morning, hear her mother singing, or even feel a touch of her mother's hand. Evangeline slowly rose up from her bed and walked towards her mother's room for the reason as to why. When she walked by, she felt something from the vanity when she came close.

"What's this?"

The texture of her mother's ring what caught the attention of a nine year old.

"That's strange. Mother never takes off her ring unless she's sleeping or cleaning. Could mom be..."

Thinking that her mother may be in her room, Evangeline placed the ring on her hand and walked all around the hallway to feel a presence inside, but nothing came.

"Mom?" she called out.

No noise was heard.

"She can't be out, could she?"

Slowly, she walked towards the door and felt the shoes to see if they were there, but sure enough, it was there.

"Something isn't right."

She walked outside and called out her mother, but no call came back. Slowly, she grabbed her walking stick and walked about for a little to see if she can find her. Aqua, who had just came up to the surface for a moment noticed that the area still was different than normal. As he tried to find Erica, for a few moments, he was just about to swim towards the cave, but noticed that a young girl with a strange stick was walking through. Though he did seem careful to his surroundings, something about the girl looked familiar to him somehow.

"Mommy!" she called out.  
"Mommy? Who's this child's mommy?" he asked quietly as he slowly swam close to shore.

When he was about to get towards the shallow area, Aqua stopped for a moment. He knew that if he crossed towards the shallow area, he may not survive at all. For some strange reason, he thought of an idea. He quickly started to sing. As she heard the music, she started to go towards the direction of the song.

"Mom?"

As she touched the water step, Evangeline backed away for a moment. Just as her mother taught her, she took off her shoes and went towards the sound of the voice. She was about to get towards Aqua as she snapped towards reality.

"Mom's not here."

She turned around, but then slipped on a rock underground. Aqua, being as brave from this human, went towards her and noticed that she was unable to swim. When he grasp her hand towards his, the light appeared as old times before. Aqua, not knowing the meaning of the light, continued to carry her towards the cave, so that there may not be any type of distractions. When they were alone, Evangeline coughed for a few moments, trying to breathe air.

"Are you alright?" Aqua asked.

Evangeline was a bit too shocked to hear a new voice.

"Who are you?"  
"My name is Aqua p-"

Before he could finish his statement, he felt her fingers touch his face. Just like Erica, she wanted to touch him, but instead of feeling love as before, she was more consistent of finding something. When he was feeling her touch more than usual, he noticed the ring on her hand.

"Where did you get that?"  
"I'm sorry?"  
"That ring on your hand. Where did you get it?"

He held her hand and noticed that the pearl on top had the exact inscription that he left with Erica.

"It was my mother's."  
"Your mother?"

She nodded. Then, it suddenly hit him. Erica had a child?! How could she? Oceana promised that they would be together. How is it that Erica had a child if he isn't the father?

"Sadly though, I don't know where she is."  
"Why not?"  
"She's gone missing."  
"Missing."  
"Yeah. I would've called the police, but they may not believe me due to the fact that I'm...blind."  
"Blind?"  
"I can't see anything."  
"I'm sorry to hear that."  
"It's okay. Mom says that I was born blind."  
"Where's your father?"  
"I...I don't know."  
"What do you mean you don't know?"  
"Mom says that he's at war, but she never tells me if there were any letters. I'm guessing that he no longer is with us."  
"I see."

He then thought that he might have left her or something. His thoughts would've been good riddance, but he wasn't good at jumping to conclusions. At that exact moment, while he thought of the issue, she then felt his hair. The texture was amazing to her, though she didn't know that his hair is red.

"Do you have short hair?"  
"Yes?"  
"It seems like you have no other clothes on you, except this cloth on your shoulders."  
"Clothes? I'm actually a m-"  
"And...what color are your eyes?"  
"Blue...why?"

She then started to have a smile on her face and went towards him for a big hug. Aqua felt a bit odd for being hugged by anyone but Erica, but as she hugged him, the light then returned and was just as strong as Erica's. It may have been that since she is related to her, she may have the same power.

"You're him! You're the guy my mom's talked about."  
"Me?"  
"You said that your name's Aqua, right?"  
"Yeah."  
"That explains a lot. You see, for a moment, I thought my mom was being silly of saying that she had a sash as red as Aqua, since of course, Aqua means water in Spanish and the color aqua is blue, but it seems like she was talking about you."  
"And you mentioned that your mother is missing?"  
"Yeah. I don't know where she could be."  
"Then I know how we can be able to find her."  
"How?"  
"You might want to come with me."  
"But how? I can't swim."  
"That's true."

He thought for a moment and realized that for a young girl since she can't see or swim, she may not even know who he is as of yet.

"How about getting a boat?"  
"I can do that, but if the fishermen get suspicious of me driving, then they'll never let me go."  
"I'll lead you to this place without you driving."  
"With what?"  
"With this."

He then held on to the sash that he held for many years and she could feel the texture and design. When she came to the end, she felt a small ring dangling. When she felt the texture, Evangeline stood there speechless.

"What's this?"  
"It's my good luck charm." he lied. "Your mother gave me this."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. She knew that this will come in handy."  
"Okay."  
"Now go. I'll wait for you by the docks."  
"Why don't you come with me? I'm sure the people will take you as my dad."  
"Yeah, but I'd rather not let people see me."  
"Why? Are you ugly?"  
"What! No."  
"Then why?"  
"Well...it's complicated to explain."  
"Oh. I'll see you then."

As she walked towards the docks, Aqua then called her out.

"What's your name, little girl?"  
"Evangeline Germaine."  
"Evangeline...your name is lovely."  
"Thanks." she stated in a blushed tone.

As she walked away, Aqua knew for a fact that Erica was taken. He needed to know what and why. Aqua then swam underwater to meet her at the docks as he promised, but as he came close, Fowler came by. It seemed like he swam a great distance to find him.

"Where...where...did you...go...?"  
"Well...I...uh..."

He knew that he wouldn't tell a lie to Fowler; he was his dearest friend. However, if he told him that he saved a human that wasn't Erica, he might've flipped out. Literally. Though it may scare him to death, Fowler may need to know until he finds out sooner or later.

"I...met Erica's daughter."  
"What?"  
"She had a kid, but...I don't know if her father is even alive."  
"Oh, Aqua."  
"You were right, Fowler. You were right all along: Erica was really bad news. She never loved me."  
"What are you talking about? Erica's your entire life. Nothing and not a single creature in this planet will ever change that, you should know that."  
"But after seeing her married to... someone else. It just..."  
"Look. I know you don't like the idea of Erica being married to someone that isn't you, but did that change the fact that she forgot about you?"  
"No."  
"Then, she hasn't forgotten you. She does love you. Even though that she has a child that isn't yours, no love will ever change that. Even Oceana knew that you two are meant to be."

As Aqua started to feel pain inside his heart, Fowler then noticed that his body started to shine, but a little bit darker than he had ever encountered before. It seemed like something is taking hold of him somehow, something similar to dark magic. Fowler didn't state what it may be to Aqua now since Aqua noticed this dark premises.

"What...what is this?"  
"Not sure. You were crying and this dark premise came out."

** What does it mean? This dark light inside? I guess, you get to figure out next time! Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

Not knowing what it meant, Aqua started to forget about the dark premise and started to swim towards the docks. Meanwhile, from the dark streets of a far away city, Erica was waking up for the moment and noticed that her head was covered in a potato sack. She tried to get up, thinking that this was all a dream, however, when she stood, something held her feet, body, and arms. Erica struggled to get out, but there was no sign of her getting out.

"Is anyone out there?" she called out.

"She's finally awake." a deep voice replied.

"Who's there?"

"No need for fear, dear Erica, your knight will soon appear." another voice replied.

"What do you want from me?"

"Not from you, apparently," the deep voice stated.

"What?"

"We are in need of something worth our while." the other voice replied.

"Why would you want items?"

"There are things better left unsaid."

"We wouldn't expect a rich spoiled girl to know." the deep voice stated.

"What do you mean?"

As the bag started to be removed from her, she looked and noticed that the man and woman looked strangely familiar to her. The woman looked exactly like Aqua, but more seductive and more deadly to be around with. The man had the same similarities as the warlock, but more evil and scarier than she had ever encountered before.

"Where is he?"

"He?"

"You know who I mean."

"I...I don't know who-"

At that moment, she noticed a photo on his hand. It was Aqua as a merman.

"Where did you get that?" she asked him.

"It wasn't easy for him to find a human, was it?"

"Do...do you know-"

"As I said, there are things better left unsaid."

"Why...why him?"

"He has something that I need. A power that was long gone for many years ago."

"Power?"

A slap was placed on Erica's face.

"Silence, you!" the woman stated.

"Ann Marie." the man stated.

She turned around and glanced at the man. He was placing the photo back on the chart.

"No need to harm her."

"Why?"

"If a single harm comes to her, Aqua will not be pleased."

"Very well."

She started to walk away, leaving Erica on great peril.

"We'll give you time to think about it."

"Think of what?"

"Where he is, of course. If you can tell me where he is, I assure you that no harm shall come to your child."

That surely took Erica off the charts.

"If any harm comes to my daughter in any way possible, I promise you that I'll-"

"You'll what? Use your power from within?"

She stopped for a moment. How did he knew all the secrets that only Aqua, Fowler, Oceana, and her knew about?

"All your information you know was from this book, right here."

She glanced and noticed that it was the exact book she had written on her adventures. Though he must've had all the trouble of getting his hands on her, this was something she never was prepared for.

"You have until the third sunset to tell me where he is. Otherwise, time calls for desperate measures."

Then, the two left the room, leaving Erica in despair.

"Aqua..." she stated tearfully. "Where are you?"

In an instant, from a few miles away, Aqua could hear her cry.

"Erica?"

"What's wrong?" Fowler asked.

"Nothing. It's just...I thought I heard her voice."  
"Told you. She hasn't forgot."

"I know. It's just..."

Before he had a chance to explain, he started to hear something. Aqua then tried to follow the direction of the sound.

"What is it, Aqua?" Fowler asked.

Aqua then looked around and noticed that the sound seemed familiar. It was Oceana. As quick as he could, he followed the sound towards the deeper part of the ocean.

"Aqua, get back here! We need to meet up with Evangeline."

As hard as he could, Aqua still followed the sound until he came across Oceana.

"Oceana?"

"Aqua..."

"What are you doing here?"

"It seemed like the time for me has moved on. Do not fear. A new whale has taken my place."

"No...we need to find out what happened to Erica...I think she's in trouble..."

"I know...however, I cannot help you now. You need to save her."

"But how? I don't know where she is."  
"Use this."

She handed him an empty bottle. Not knowing what it meant, she explained a bit further of what it does.

"This bottle...contains magic...beyond imagination...use it for...your heart's...content."

"Oceana..."

She started to swim south.

"Wait. Where will you go?"

"To sanctuary, where my family will meet me. So long."

She swam away ever so slowly as he stood there. He then glanced at the empty bottle she levitated and sigh.

"Use it for my heart's content, huh? If this bottle were real, would it give me the opportunity to be human?"

Just at that moment, the bottle glowed ever so slightly as he started to form as well. Fowler noticed him changing and quickly swam towards him.

"Prince Aqua! What's going on?"  
"I don't know!"

The light grew so slightly as both Fowler and Aqua started to form completely. The light then dimmed and the ocean remained quiet. Evangeline, meanwhile, was walking towards the docks to find a few fishermen who could lead her to a boat. As she finally came close to the sand, Evangeline sat down in defeat.

"It's hopeless." she complained. "Not only can I be able to see any men to help me, I can't be able to find a way to find my mother."

Before she could cry, she started to hear something: a groan. Was it the man she met before? With her stick, she guided her way towards the noise and felt a touch of a human face.

"Excuse me, are you okay?"

Eyes were open as the human started to arise.

"What in the name of Poseidon just happened?" a voice replied.

"Are you alright, sir?" Evangeline asked.

The human turned around and noticed a little girl. He backed away quickly.

"Human! What are you doing here?"

"You were barely breathing, lying down in the sand."

The human, who actually was Fowler the dolphin, didn't believer her for one second and started to squirm towards the water. As hard as he could squirm, he didn't move very far.

"What? Why can't I-"

As he looked, his body was all human-like that he started to feel a bit frightened.

"Are you alright, sir?"

"What...where...how...wait. Aqua!"

"Wait. You know Aqua? Where is he?"

"I don't know, but if I don't...wait a minute. How can I trust you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You could be fooling me, but I won't fall for it."

"Fine then. I'll go find him myself. Excuse me."

She used her stick to find him from a distance. Fowler noticed that she was trying to use a stick as her eyes as if she was blind or something. Though he didn't want to jump into conclusions, Fowler tried to follow her footsteps since he was full grown human. As he started to get up, Fowler kept falling down.

"This is harder than I thought."

"I believe you don't need help, do you?" Evangeline asked.

"No, I'm fine. I'm just...warming up."

"Sure."

She continued walking as Fowler was standing on his two feet. As he started to walk slowly, a few miles away, Aqua laid restlessly in the shallow area. He just got up from the water when he noticed legs.

"What? Could it be?"

Thinking that he was dreaming, he raised his right leg to move his foot. In response, the right leg obeyed his command.

"So, this is what human legs look like."

"Isn't that a beauty?" a voice called out from a distance.

As Aqua looked above, he noticed Shack, the leader of the seagulls.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it, prince-y?"

"Well, I'm no longer a prince. I'm now a king of the sea."

"Really? That's amazing!"

"Yeah, but now, I need to get up and go towards..."

As he rose up from his seat, it started to become hard for Aqua to stand on two legs when he was use to his fins. When he stood up again, he started to force one leg towards him and see if it started to work.

"This body is harder than I had ever imagined."  
"Well, you'll get use to it, king-y!"

"I do not need help!" stated a voice which caught Aqua's attention.

"Well, if you do not need help, then you should be able to get access to move." another replied.

"Evangeline..." Aqua thought. "...and Fowler!"

He quickly walked towards the sound, but fell down due to a log that came between him and his sail clothing. He groaned in pain as he felt a stick touch him.

"Ouch! Germaine! It's me."

"Aqua? I thought you stated that you couldn't come."

"I guess I was able to find a way to do so."

"Well, are you able to help me find my mother then?"

"I know that I mentioned about meeting someone about this matter, but if we go to your home first and find some clues, it will lead you directly towards your mother."

"Oh. Of course."

She turned aside and walked towards her home. Before Fowler's mouth opened with complaint, it was covered from Aqua's hand as he glanced towards Evangeline. Aqua sighed and glared at Fowler.

"Sorry I didn't state your name, Fowler, but if I said something to Ms. Germaine here, I-"

"Wait a minute." Fowler interrupted. "Let me get this straight: that human we were talking to is none other than Erica's daughter."

"Yes."

"Wow. She's nothing like her mother."  
"Not the point."

"Fine, but how are we going to get back to normal? I miss being a dolphin."

"I know this seems scary. The bottle that Oceana provided is the only way for us to return to normal. Please continue what we are and don't mention my royalty to her."

"Why not? I mean, you are royal after all."  
"I know, but...if any human known that I came from a different world, then our people will be in great danger."  
"Fair enough."

As they started to walk slowly towards Evangeline, Aqua held on to the bottle and tied it carefully by his sash. He was close of finding clues to his friend's peril.


End file.
